


Tired Hearts

by MoonlitLilium



Series: Juban Week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: JuBan Week, JuBan Week 2020, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: Banri couldn't sleep. Not a wink.Juban Week Day 2Prompt: Late Nights
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: Juban Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955917
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Tired Hearts

Banri couldn’t sleep. Not a wink. This wasn’t a rare occurrence. Sometimes his mind would just be too wound up for him to rest. He wasn’t really thinking about anything in particular. Just everything. Mankai, classes, games, the past...Juza. Banri sighs and sits up on his bunk. He feels around on his bed for his phone to check the time. Monday, 2:34 am, it reads in bright white letters. He was trying to abandon his old high school habits, but looks like he might end up sleeping through part of class again.

“Can’t sleep?” Banri hears Juza’s voice come from the other bunk. He wasn’t expecting Juza to also be awake this late, he usually falls asleep pretty early. Something must’ve also been keeping him up. Banri is curious, but he doesn’t want to admit it. He’s not really in the mood to start anything, so he decides to answer Juza’s question truthfully.

“Yeah, I guess. Mind’s just runnin’, you know?” Banri hears Juza’s bunk creak slightly from movement. He’s able to just barely make out Juza’s outline in the dark room. A light suddenly shines from what appears to be Juza’s phone, illuminating his face, golden eyes glowing. His brow is furrowed, obviously thinking deeply about something. 

“You wanna go for a walk?” Juza finally asks, his eyes looking for Banri’s blue ones in the shadows. Banri chuckles, a little harsher than he intended.

“A walk? The hell’s that gonna do for me?” Juza frowns and directs his gaze out into the darkness of their room.

“Maybe you’ll let out some of that hot air, damn.” Banri feels a little remorseful. It was way too late for them to start fighting and Juza was just trying to help. Another sigh escapes him and he begins climbing down from his bunk.

“Where you going?” Banri can hear the slight confusion in Juza’s voice as he rummages around the room for a hoodie. He picks up the first one he finds and pulls it on, it feels ever so slightly larger than what he’s used to. As he heads toward the door he answers Juza’s question.

“On a walk.” Banri says simply, then opens the door allowing faint moonlight from the courtyard to spill in. He waits by the door for Juza to clamber down from his bunk and find something warm to wear. The two quietly sneak through the halls of the Mankai dorm. No one else seems to be awake, though Banri does spy some faint flashing lights coming from under Itaru and Chikage’s door. They tie on their shoes wordlessly and take care to close the door softly behind them.

The night air is crisp and cool. The moon is bright. Banri already felt his mind clearing. Hyodo actually had a good idea. He briefly wonders if Juza does this often. Banri isn’t quite sure where they’re headed, but Juza seems to be vaguely leading them somewhere. Banri decides that just this once, he’ll follow. 

They wind through the Veludo neighborhood, passing closed shops and stalls. Everything looks so deserted and empty. The street lights cast their long shadows and Banri takes note of how close they are. They encounter a stray cat, likely one of the ones Misumi or Hisoka have befriended. Juza has a soft smile on his face as he leans down to pet the cat. Banri watches the gentle scene play out in front of him. The word ‘cute’ enters his mind briefly, but he brushes it away just as quickly. They continue on a route similar to the one the company took during the night walk event last year. A familiar park comes into view. It seems to be the destination Juza had in mind. They find a bench to sit, leaving some space between them.

It’s silent at first. Only the sounds of the soft breeze through the trees and the occasional frog croak. It’s a comforting silence that allows Banri’s mind to calm. Words suddenly start to spill from his mouth, he’s asking Juza what he thought about the last play the autumn and winter troupes went to see. They fall into an easy conversation spanning a wide variety of topics. Acting, autumn troupe, food, travel. He isn’t sure how long they’d been talking for but Banri’s eyelids begin to feel heavy. It suddenly hits him like a sack of bricks just how tired he actually was. Their conversation was now sprinkled with Banri’s yawns and slightly sluggish speech. Juza catches himself chuckling after Banri’s fourth or fifth yawn and asks if they should head back.

“No...let’s just stay here...for a little longer…” Banri’s head slumps over onto Juza’s shoulder. Juza visibly tenses, but doesn’t try to move Banri. He wasn’t sure when the two had moved closer to each other , but Juza just now notices that they were side by side, thighs and shoulders touching. He carefully cranes his neck to get a look at the now fast asleep Banri. Banri’s breathing was slow and steady, his hair soft against Juza’s neck. He looks peaceful and, dare Juza say, pretty. Juza brushes a stray strand of Banri’s hair behind his ear, flushing immediately after he realizes what he did. After sometime he relaxes, now used to the comforting weight of Banri’s head on his shoulder. The sky is beginning to lighten when Juza decides they should head back.

The walk back to the Mankai dorm was a bit cumbersome. Juza was able to jostle Banri awake, but only slightly. He had to all but carry him as Banri wasn’t exactly helping. They entered the dorm with a little more noise than they left, but it didn’t seem like anyone had heard them. The stove in the kitchen read 5:04. Were they really out for that long? Juza successfully brought them back to their shared room. He immediately despaired when he remembered their bunks were lofts. There’s no way he could carry Banri up to his bunk.

“Oi, Settsu. Wake up, I’m not hauling your ass into your bunk.” Banri mumbles something about sleeping on the floor into Juza’s ear and tightens his hold around Juza’s shoulders, who again blushes furiously at the contact and the feeling of Banri’s hot breath near his face. Juza was also pretty tired at this point and sleeping on the floor didn’t seem like too bad of an idea. He’s somehow able to pull the blankets and pillows off their beds and lay them on the floor with Banri hanging off of him. He finally crumples into the pile of blankets and pillows haphazardly placed on the ground, pulling Banri down with him. He’s exhausted. Banri curls into Juza’s side, Juza’s blush from earlier only intensifies. An uncomfortable, but pleasant feeling collects in his stomach. He pulls Banri closer and buries his face into Banri’s hair, sighing contentedly. Juza hadn’t thought suggesting a walk would lead to this, but he’s happy that it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I can't write a fic with out either two characters baking or snuggling. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!!!


End file.
